Secrets of the Sea
by SqrrlGrl
Summary: Begins after On Stranger Tides. Philip and Syrena believe they can finnaly be together, but trouble among the pirates is constantly trying to keep them apart. Soon, they are involved in another one of the pirates wild goose chases.Please R
1. Chapter 1: Under the Sea

**Hey everybody! This is Secrets of the Sea, my first story based off Pirates of the Caribbean. I wrote this because I love the relationship between Philip and Syrena, even though it's not one of the main relationships in the movie. On Stranger Tides, the end for Philip and Syrena makes a lot of people beg for the next movie to see what happens(myself included!). So this story begins from that point and continues on until it's almost a fifth installment of the series. So, sorry guys, but this story is going to be very long when I'm done. So here is the beginning, and enjoy!**

Philip gasped as his face entered the water. He was going to die now. He knew it. Around now, he normally would be praying, but he trusted Syrena. Which was stupid of him, but if he was going to die, who cares? He still couldn't believe Syrena had kissed him.

As a matter of fact, she was still kissing him. He knew the legends. Any sailor who kissed a mermaid would be able to live in the water. This thought gave Philip hope. Maybe Syrena wanted to live with him, and be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. With all these thoughts going through his head, he couldn't even enjoy the kiss. And all too soon, she broke away. She gazed up at him, and then pulled him deeper into the water.

Philip was shocked as soon as he tried to breathe. He could. The legends…they were true. They were not something some drunk pirates had come up with to entertain themselves. As soon as he realized he indeed wasn't going to die, he began to look around.

They weren't deep enough into the water yet to see coral, but he could see fish swimming about, in every color of the rainbow, and in every shape and size. They didn't come across any other mermaids….yet. He worried where Syrena would take him, and if she took him to where the mermaids lived, how they would react to his arrival. He was sure something like this didn't happen too often.

Philip decided that if he could now breathe underwater, he could probably talk too. He opened his mouth slowly and whispered to Syrena, who was still intent on reaching their destination, " Where are we going, Syrena?" she turned around and face him, still swimming.

"Where do you think we are going? We are going to the land where I am from, the place all mermaids live," Syrena answered, as if it was so obvious where they were going.

"How long will it take to get there? Is it far.." he trailed off. Syrena waited a few minutes before answering, "It is anywhere on the bottom of the sea floor, they have different communities of mermaids, same as humans do. We are taught where they are, in case we need to get there. So we are going to the nearest one, not where I am from, but this one, being so close to the Fountain of Youth, is quite large and is heavily populated. They will probably not realize our presence," she answered, still intent on their destination.

"What will they say when they realize I am going with you?" Philip whispered, "I suspect they won't be too happy about it." Syrena came to a stop.

"Of course they will be very mad about you being here. They will be even more mad that I told you how to find a mermaid city, and about our relationship. Which is why they must not know. I will hide you where my cousin lives, on the outside of this city. We will be staying there, she is a healer, and she can help you. While you are recovering, I can teach you more about the mermaids, and we can decide where to go from there when you are healed."

Philip nodded slowly, and Syrena began to continue swimming, dragging him along with her. He was still in shock, in many ways. This was the most Syrena had ever said, in any conversation he had had with her. He guessed she was talking more because now they didn't have pirates standing over them listening to every word they said. But he couldn't be sure, and he didn't want to ask her.

After a couple more hours of swimming, they were almost to the bottom of the sea. Philip began to notice a lot of light, which surprised him, since he had always been taught that it got darker as you went down. He soon was able to see buildings too, made and shaped completely out of coral and shells. For being made with such few tools, they were very beautiful and elaborate.

"Is this it?" Philip whispered. If it was they must not hear him. Syrena pulled them behind a rock, so any coming mermaids couldn't see them.

"Yes, this is it," she whispered. My cousin lives right there," she pointed at a small shell hut a couple yards away.

"Alright then. Do we go now? It is night, and no one is out, so they can't see us," Philip looked around to prove his point.

Syrena nodded. "Now would be the best time. At night we mostly hunt, so we are away from our huts, or we are in the palace, for a meeting usually. If she is in a meeting there, then we can wait for her in her house, but you must hide once she gets there. We don't want to frighten her."

Philip nodded, and they made there way to the hut. It was unlocked so they quietly snuck in. They were shocked to see what was in front of them.

A mermaid, who looked a lot like Syrena, except older, was sitting in a chair. Her face turned slightly. "Syrena? Is that you? It's been so long…" She trailed off. Syrena stepped into the room, and Philip followed. Syrenna's cousin screamed. "Why is there a human?"

"We need your help," Syrena whispered.

**Okay, that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please, please, please leave reviews! I love to hear your opinions. As always, thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Healed

**Hey everybody! This is chapter 2 of Secrets of the Sea. I'm sorry that the first chapter was kind of boring, as always, the first chapter set up the plot line. I hope this chapter is a bit more interesting for you guys. As always, I love reviews, so whether you hate it or love it, please leave a review! It helps me to know what I can do better as a writer. So here is the chapter, and enjoy! **

"Please don't scream, I can explain!' Syrena told her cousin, rushing to her side. "He is the nicest human I have ever met. He will not hurt you, and I do not want you to hurt him either, you understand?" Syrena's cousin nodded slowly. "Philip, this is Mara, my cousin. She has gotten attacked by humans before, so she is very skittish around them."

Philip nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mara." Syrena giggled, "You don't have to worry about etiquette here, Philip. Most mermaids don't use it anyway, so it makes no difference."

"Oh. I would still like to use it anyway, if you don't mind. It's how I was raised." Syrena nodded, "It is fine."

She then turned her attention to Mara, who had sat down in the chair nearby. "We need your help. Philip is injured."

Mara's healer knowledge kicked in right away. "Oh goodness, I can see it now. Come, come. I'll have you fixed up soon." She swam, Philip at her heels. "you can have this room on the left." She motioned toward the door. "I'll give you a little privacy now." She turned and walked away. Philip looked to Syrena for approval. She nodded, and he walked in the room.

"Syrena? I need to talk to you," Mara called. Syrena turned to go over to her. "What is it?"

Mara paused. "His injuries are too severe for me to treat him here. He must be brought to an infirmary, and you know that means, the queen of this province must know about him. Which means he could die." Syrena winced.

"Is there any other way?" she whispered.

"No other way where the queen doesn't know. I can get supplies, and bring them here, but the infirmary must know the name of the patient, and if it is a human, the queen is ordered to come here, which will most likely not end well, unless you leave immediately after he is finished, and I change my name and move to another province."

"Are you willing to do that, Mara? It seems like the best option," Syrena said.

"I will if it means this much to you, Syrena. I will be on my way now, to the infirmary. You stay here, and watch Philip and the hut. Nobody can know about this."

Syrena nodded, and watched as Mara made her way into the night.

She then turned and made her way up the stairs to Philip's room. She smiled when she saw him asleep and snoring quietly on the bed. She went over and did what she could to clean his wound. When she was finished, she kissed his forehead and walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind her.

A few seconds later, Mara came back, a few supplies in a small bag in her arms. "I got the things he needs," she said. "Everyone who works at the infirmary was gone today, I believe they went out to hunt, so nobody will know why I used these medicines. When the queen returns though, she will know. You know as well as I do, Syrena, that she can sense when humans are in the city."

"Then he must be healed quickly, and then we must run." Syrena walked out of the room and turned to Mara, "I am going to tell Philip of our situation. I have already cleaned his wounds, so I don't think there is much you will have to do." Mara nodded, and Syrena made her way up to the room, where Philip was now awake.

"What's all the commotion in there about, Syrena?" Philip asked as she walked in the door, quietly shutting it behind her. She sat down on the side of his bed and explained. "Mara got the supplies you need without anybody finding her. All the other mermaids are out, hunting. She will try to heal you as quickly as possible, then we must run. When the queen returns, she will know you are, and she mustn't know, or she will kill us." Philip nodded, thoughtfully.

"When will they get back?" he asked.

"We do not know. Around sunrise, I suppose. Unless it is a long hunt, in which they will be gone for a couple days. I doubt I though."

He nodded thoughtfully. "May I see Mara." At that precise moment, Mara came bustling in, medical supplies overflowing in her hands.

"Did somebody need me?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like to know, Ms. Mara, what must be done for me to be healed? Enough for me to travel in a few hours?"

"Oh, you don't need much. Just some disinfecting, to clean the wound, and a few stitches and you should be good as new."

Philip nodded. It wasn't too bad. Mara got to work quickly, and about an hour later she was done.

Syrena looked outside the windows of the hut as Philip slept peacefully, recovering from all the medical work Mara had done to him. Then suddenly Syrena screamed.

"Mara! It's sunrise! They're back from the hunt!"

**Ok, well that was the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave reviews, as always, I love to hear them! Next Monday I will be posting chapter 3 of this story. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3: Land

**Hey, everybody! This is chapter 3 of Secrets of the Sea. I desperately need more reviews for this story, so please, please, please review! This chapter is where the plot really starts to come in. The next chapter will include some of our favorite characters from the series, so don't forget to read the next chapter next week! So, this is the chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Mara remained calm. "You need to get out of here. Go get Philip, he is healed enough. I will cover for you," she said, kissing Syrena on the cheek. "Hurry now," she whispered. Syrena nodded, and swam as fast as she could to Philip's room. He was asleep. She shook him, and he woke, his eyes searching hazily around the room. "Syrena.." he whispered, putting his hand to her cheek.

"We need to hurry!" Syrena screamed. Philip immediately sat up and jumped out of the bed. He grabbed his clothes, and took Syrena's hand. A flutter went through her heart. _Stupid_, she thought. They were in the middle of trying to escape and _still_ the only thing she could focus on was his hand in hers.

"Let's go through the window," Philip whispered, now worried about the other mermaids hearing them. Syrena nodded, still awed by how he trusted her, and how she trusted him. It still felt impossible that they had only known each other for a week or two. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Philip was trying to open the window, but he seemed to be having trouble. Syrena swam over, and easily opened it.

"Thank you," Philip whispered. He stood still for a moment, an unknown expression on his face. "Right," he said, clearing his head. "Let's go." He grabbed Syrena's hand and together they jumped out the window and began swimming away from the city. Suddenly, Philip stopped and dove behind a rock, pulling Syrena with him. He lifted his head, to make sure the coast was clear, and then embraced Syrena. Shocked, she put her arms around him, too. Then, he pulled away slightly, and looked at her.

"I love _you, _Syrena," he whispered. Syrena felt her heart swell, and with it she felt her cheeks get warm with realization.

"I love you, too, Philip," she whispered, and before she was finished, he was kissing her. Besides the first time, which she had not been aware of much, this was her first _real_ kiss. Every part of her felt warm, as if the sun was rising and every part the light touched was filled with warm happiness. She felt where his hands were; one cupped at the nape of her neck, and one on her waist. She felt her hands run through his hair.

He was the first to break away. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "We should probably get back to being fugitives now," he whispered against her lips. She giggled quietly. He kissed her again, this time shorter, and then grabbed her hand in his. Then, they continued to swim, this time, instead of going deeper, they were going higher and higher, until they were almost at the surface.

A second later, there heads were bursting out of the water, the sun shining on their faces. Philip looked around, trying to find land, but all she could do was stare at him. "Over there," he whispered, pointing to a port town not too far away. She looked over at it, too.

"Alright. We need to stop soon, though. I don't think they will react well to my tail," she said, laughing. He laughed, too.

"Well don't you need clothes…." he whispered, pretending it wasn't odd that they were like- this, and he had already seen her naked.

"You should probably go before me," she said. "You can get me some clothes, then come back."

He nodded. It made sense. He kissed her passionately on the lips, and when they broke away, it looked like he didn't want to leave her.

"I'll be right back, love," he whispered. Syrena watched as he swam, each time he moved she knew it brought him farther away from her. She sighed, and looked to find a sign on the dock. She looked more closely. On it, were the words; Welcome to Port Royal.

**Ok, that was the chapter! Please leave reviews, as always, and thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack

**Hey, everybody! This is chapter 4 of Secrets of the Sea. The next chapter is when it starts to get very interesting, so I'm really excited for when you guys read that. (: Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story, and to everyone who leaves reviews! It means a lot to me to know that people enjoy my work, so please leave more reviews! This chapter of the story is set one week after the last chapter. Sorry it's so short. So here is the chapter, and enjoy!**

Syrena stood at the window of her new home, looking out at the street and the ocean. She missed the ocean; she had ever thought she would. She did enjoy being with Philip, though.

Philip now had a job in the Royal Navy, until he could be a missionary again. He did teach Syrena, and she was now very religious, and she believed there may be a place after this life for a creature like her. She hoped, anyway.

She was going to miss Philip when he left for his first actual job for the Royal Navy. They were setting out to find a ship called the Black Pearl, that had destroyed the town of Port Royal 5 years ago. The town was finally on its feet again, but it was still hard. The Governor had died a couple of years ago, and now one of the commanders of the navy was the Governor, James Norrington.

She continued to look out the window, listening to the waves crash against the land. It was night now, and the moon and the stars shined bright against the dark sky. She fell asleep quietly, staring out at the ocean.

Syrena started quickly to loud noises and shouts. She looked out at the town, and saw what looked like pirates. Then she saw a ship on the sea. _The Black Pearl_, she thought. This was very serious. She still couldn't walk that well, but she had to now. She had thought the ship had sunk. She ran, she had to find Philip. She looked around, and saw people running and screaming, or people fighting. She knew Philip wouldn't fight. He had always hated it.

Then she thought she saw him. She screamed his name, but he didn't turn around. She ran to him, and he turned around.

"We need to get out of here, Syrena!" he screamed. "They are looking for us!" Syrena didn't understand, but she knew that either way they had to leave. She took Philip's hand and ran, he was much faster than her, and she tried to keep up, and he tried to slow down for her. She felt a hand on her back, and she turned around, to find someone stifling her scream for Philip, and she was pulled backward, toward the ship.

**Ok, that was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and please review. Thanks for reading! Next Monday, I will have the next chapter up. **


	5. Chapter 5: Captain William Turner

**Hey, everybody! This is chapter 5 of Secrets of the Sea. So far, our views our doing pretty good, but I would like to get more, so please help me out, and leave reviews, it does play a big part in how many people read this story. I have also started a new story for Pirates of the Carribean, about Jack's childhood, how he met Angelica, and why he is the way he is now. So, I would love if you guys R&Red that. This chapter I am doing something a little different. This will be first person point of view, not third. So here it is, and enjoy!**

I struggled, trying to catch a glimpse of the pirate who had captured me. I couldn't see him, but I could catch glimpses of Philip, who was also caught by a pirate.

"What are you doing to me!" I screamed, once the pirates hand moved enough so that I could talk. "Where are you taking me!"

"We are taking you to our captain," he said. His voice was rough, like his throat was made of sandpaper. I felt something slimy against my throat, and I screamed out of shock, wildly turning around. I then saw the pirate that had been holding me. He wasn't a pirate, or, he wasn't a man.

He looked like a combination between man and a fish, not like a mermaid though. I knew the stories. I knew what he was.

"You are on the crew of the Flying Dutchman," I said, looking at him.

"Yes, I am. But my captain needs you," he said. I looked behind him, where Philip was looking at me wondering how I knew what ship he was on.

"Alright," I said. I knew there was no use arguing, I would be brought to the captain anyway, no matter what I said about it. "As long as," I added, stopping for a moment for the pirate to look at me, "Philip comes with me. We do not get separated." The pirate nodded, and then we walked to the ship.

After about 5 minutes of the walk, we were at the dock. The ship, the Flying Dutchman, the one I had heard so much about was right in front of me. I knew Davy Jones was no longer the captain, but I didn't know who was now.

We continued to walk, until we got on deck. I could tell that Philip was thoroughly scared now, there were many more creatures like the pirate that had brought me to this place. He clearly hadn't gotten over the sight of them.

"Wait right here," the pirate said. I nodded, and a pirate watched me and Philip while the other pirate went to fetch the captain.

"Hello," said a handsome man, who looked around Philip's age. "I'm the captain of this ship,William Turner, but please, call me Will," he said, with a grin. He held out his hand, and Syrena shook it. He did the same to Philip.

"I am Syrena," I say as he looks back at me again. "He said you needed me. But first, I would like to know why you retrieved me, but the Black Pearl was destroying Port Royal."

"It's hard to explain," he said with a grin. "But basically, it was all bad timing. We just happened to plan all this, and get here with the Black Pearl already here. But, I know the captain, Jack Sparrow, and we are good friends, kind of, so we decided to not destroy each other, so we could each get what we need. The Black Pearl is here for revenge, simply because the ship was destroyed by the Royal Navy, but it was kept in a bottle and brought back. We are here, on the contrary, to not destroy, but to retrieve you. I have a dilemma, you see."

I nod. It wasn't too confusing. "So, what is it that you need from me?" I ask. I am no longer mad, they weren't here to destroy anybody or anything. I look over at Philip, he seems very confused, and is glaring at Will with an emotion I can't identify. I haven't been around humans enough to know.

"My wife, Elizabeth," he pauses, as if he is in great pain. "She is dying. We do not know if she can live, but I found a way. You are all familiar with the Fountain of Youth, I'm sure?"

"I'm sorry about your wife, Will. But I can not give you a tear to open the Fountain of Youth. I have already given one to this Jack Sparrow you speak of, and besides the Fountain is destroyed," I say, eyeing him.

"Oh, I know," he's quick to say. "But there is something I need you to help me with. There are three golden pearls, hidden around the world, under the sea. I'm sure you have heard of them?"

"Yes, I have. What is it that you need from me that has to do with the pearls?" I ask. I trust him already, but he can't know that.

"I need someone with extensive knowledge of being under the sea to help me find the pearls. I know you know where they are, all mermaids know. The stories say only mermaids can lead you to the pearls. So, I need your help. To save my wife."

He looked in my eyes, and I felt like my heart was breaking with his. I looked over at Philip, who looked slightly happier, then he nodded at me. But I didn't need his reassurance. I knew what I was doing.

"I would love to help, Will."

**Ok, well that was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and sorry I'm posting a day late, I was up late the last night trying to finish this chapter. Check back in on Sunday for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confronted

**Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer got a virus on it so I couldn't type for a while, but no worries, I took that time to brainstorm. (: I have decided to make this story about 10 chapters, maybe more, maybe less, it's according to how it works out. Ok, so this is Chapter 6 of Secrets of the Sea. As always, please review, favorite, and follow. So here it is, and enjoy!**

Time began to pass really quickly after that. I was happy to be on, or near, the sea again, I had missed it so much. I got a lot closer to Will, he was really a great person. But, along with the journeys and new things I was experiencing, I was losing other things. Me and Philip were drifting apart, with all the work he had to do, and with me spending so much time with Will. I just hope that what was between me and Philip still existed.

Two weeks later…

"That wouldn't make sense, Will," I said with a giggle. I leaned over the map we were studying together.

"We would still have a week before we get to where the pearls are hidden, if we left when I thought we did," Will was saying.

"I thought I was the one leading _you_ to the Pearls," I said. "I'm the mermaid, remember?"

"Oh, I know," he said, grinning. We both laughed, and he finally ended up agreeing with me. I didn't expect it to take the turn it did, when he said suddenly, his voice full of sadness, "I miss Elizabeth so much."

I gave him a small hug. "Don't worry about it. We'll get the Pearls to her, you'll see. And I know you miss her, I couldn't imagine being without Philip for 10 years before I could see him again." _Although it feels like we have been_.

" I hope your right," he whispered, giving me another squeeze(we were still hugging). Just then, I hear a loud noise, and I jumped away from Will. The door opened. It was Philip.

"I knew it," he whispered, as he ran out of the room. I followed him, trying to run on the legs I used to never use, but I tripped, falling on the deck. I got up as fast as I could, ignoring the throbbing in my cheek.

"Philip!" I called, until I reached him. I saw the tears in his eyes, and I pulled him close.

"Don't leave me, Syrena," he whispered, pulling me tighter.

"Never," I whispered. I pulled away first. _Did I just hear the land bell?, _I thought. I had. I went up to the main deck, to find the anchor being put into the sea.

"We're here, Syrena," said Will.

**Ok, that was the chapter! Sorry it was so short, I didn't expect it to be this short. Ok, so please check back for the next chapter, and please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Pearls

**Hey, everybody! Welcome to chapter 7 of Secrets of the Sea. I decided to shorten the story to 9 chapters now, so I could start some new stories. As of now, I have over 20 ideas I'm going to try to make into stories, which is quite a lot. So, as always, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and here it is!**

I stood on the edge of the deck, looking down at the sea I had missed so much. Although, I, like every mermaid, had been trained to do this my whole life, it was still scary to actually consider doing it. I was practically a human now, I had spent so much with these legs, and these _emotions_. Everyone had agreed that I must go in after the pearls, and now I was getting kind of scared. I shook myself. I shouldn't be scared, not at all. But I just had that _bad_ feeling, like something was wrong.

But, I had to do it. I looked back at Philip, who was staring at me, worry in his features. I couldn't dwell though. I jumped.

As soon as I hit the water, my legs began to fade, my tail sprouting back. It felt like what I had been before was a mask, and I was now my true self. The _real_ me. I was something that no one: not Philip, or Will could connect to. I was different from them, but that doesn't, and never will, keep me from being with them, or the other humans. I was more human than ever now.

I swam as fast as I could. I needed to hurry so I could get the pearls, and get back to shore, so everything could become normal with me and Philip again. I missed how it should be: not running somewhere all the time, or saving each other. Just being like any other normal couple. But, I knew it could never happen. I still hope though. That's one thing I could never lose.

It was a very long swim. It took a couple hours before I got to the bottom of the sea, and then a little while longer before I got to the cavern where the Pearls where supposed to be. I found the Pearls, they were right in plain sight, in an open clam on a rock. I knew it was going to be easy, but I didn't know that immortality just sat there, waiting. I knew the real hard part was finding a map, and then swimming to the bottom of the sea for two hours, or finding a mermaid who would willingly find it for you, but still. It was unsettling.

I grabbed the whole clam though, and I was swimming upward, ready to be with Philip, and for Will's Elizabeth to be well again. But then, I felt a sharp pain on my back, and I fell, just barely seeing a face over me as I did so.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0

I woke up, still in pain, and I realized I was bleeding. I think I actually had a stab wound in my back. _Whoever did this to me must still be here_, I thought, wildly looking around me. There was a mermaid behind me, who appeared to be brushing her hair.

"It's nice to see you're awake now," she said, eyeing her.

"Did you just _stab_ me?!" I asked, looking at my back where a huge puncture wound was. At least she had the decency to take out the spear. I'm not sure I could have taken seeing that.

"Yes, I did, little mermaid. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a mermaid, too, now aren't I? I am simply a different breed then you are. My job is simple: destroy anyone who comes by the Pearls, but make it look easy and lure them in, then once they are leaving, attack them. I simply expected to kill you though, yet I forgot that some mermaids heal faster after being on land for a while."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked. It didn't make sense to reveal her secret plan to me.

"Because they want you to join us. This is how we get new members. If you survive, you may live with us. It's the mermaid's way of forming a rebellion against the others. Saving the Pearls. No human deserves to live forever, especially not one who is most likely a pirate," she said, with a groan at the mention of pirates.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, whoever you are, but I really need to be going, so if you would excuse me.." I got up slowly, I was still injured, and I began to swim out of the cave. But I was no match physically to the girl.

"Oh no you don't," she said. "Let's see if _this _will make you cooperate." She smiled, but it was not warm, it was terrifying. "I know why you were human for so long, I watched you. You are in love with that human, oh don't pretend you aren't. You plan on being with him, but you can't be with him if he dies, now can you?" she said, tying a cloth around my mouth, gagging me. "We will wait a couple hours, and once he realizes that something is wrong, he will come, and we shall go and meet him near the surface. Humans can only live off bubbles so long, right? Then, I will destroy your reason to ever be human. Him."

**Ok, well that was the chapter, sorry it's so short. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to check back for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Forever

**Hey everybody! I know its been a while since I last posted for this story, and I'm sorry for the wait. I was busy with school, but now I'm off, so I will be posting A LOT more. Sadly, I've decided to make this the final chapter of Secrets of the Sea. I hope you guys like the conclusion, and please review, favorite, and follow! Also, please check out my other stories! Thanks, I love you guys! So, here it is, and enjoy!**

Philip's POV

I sat on the deck of the ship, waiting anxiously for Syrena's return. It had been almost two hours, and although I knew she could handle herself, it was still odd that it was taking this long. I looked over at Will, who seemed anxious for her return as well.

"Do you think we should go after her?" I asked. Will looked over at me, piercing me with his glare.

"Syrena knows what to do in order to get the Pearls. She requires help from no one. If you're so worried, you can go after her yourself," he muttered. I was shocked by his ferocity; Will was never like this. I knew Syrena probably had some kind of feelings for him, but this only proved that he had been using her feelings for him from the start. He only cared about getting the Pearls to Elizabeth.

"I'm going, with or without your support," I said, as I began to take my shirt off and throw it to the side of the ship.

"This is idiotic, Philip. You are not a mermaid, you will not last alone in the water with no way to breathe. Just wait for Syrena to return." I wasn't listening to him though. I had now walked to the side of the ship, and I prepared myself to jump. I heard some cries from the crew, but paid no attention. This was for my love, Syrena. If she was in trouble, I must help her. If she was wanting to remain in the sea forever as a mermaid, I would find a way to be with her. This was the only way. I jumped.

A few moments later, I hit the water with a quick slap that only hurt for a moment. Then I felt myself sinking slowly into the blue depths. I knew I wouldn't last long on one breath, but apparently this part was pretty shallow, so I could make it. My guess was it was only about eight feet deep, which shocked me. I could easily swim in this. Now I really regretted trusting Will. I felt like we had been set up.

I began swimming downward when I heard a scream. I knew that voice better then I knew my own. _Syrena. _I swam faster, heading towards the source of the noise, until I reached an odd scene in a small lagoon off the coast. I saw Syrena, with blood spurting from her back, knocked out cold. Before her was a mermaid that looked more sinister then beautiful. When she saw me coming she grinned wickedly, and almost immediately after Syrena looked my way, sending me a warning with her eyes. I saw she was scared, and I only knew that I had to get her out of here, Pearls or not.

Then the other mermaid began to laugh as I knelt down next to Syrena. I looked over at her, and I saw that she was approaching us. I pulled a dagger out of my pocket and pointed it at the mermaid as I got into a defensive stance in front of Syrena.

"So easily manipulated," the mermaid muttered as she moved closer. "Can't you see that poor Syrena here doesn't really love you? Don't you know anything of mermaids? We don't feel, especially not for a human man. No, we only toy with your hearts, and the result is always an amusing one." She laughed then. I was crippled, every word she had said sent pain through me.

"You obviously don't know Syrena then. I love her, and I know she is _nothing_ like you," I said with as much venom as I could muster. She laughed.

"Then explain why she came down here, risking her life, just to get some pearls for another man," the mermaid said. She then opened her hand and revealed the Pearls. I lunged toward her then , my dagger swooshing in an arch above her head before making contact. The dagger plunged deep into her back, much like the wound inflicted on Syrena. I didn't sit by to see what happened next. Syrena was already moving to get the Pearls, and to my shock she grabbed two instead of one. I didn't question her though. I just grabbed her hand and we swam as fast as we could out of water.

Once we reached the surface, I saw that the ship was still there, waiting for us. I had a few choice words for Will, but first I had to tell Syrena what I thought about him.

"Syrena, we can't go with them," I said, tugging at her hand. "Will is not who you think he is. I wanted to go save you, and he didn't even care about you. He wants only the Pearls. He's been using us this entire time."

Syrena looked at me, questioning what I had said. I thought she trusted me more then this.

"What about Elizabeth? She will die without the Pearls." I looked down into her hands where the Pearls still where.

"Drop them," I said. "No one deserves to live forever, not Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, me or you. Immortality was not meant to exist, it is not what God planned for us."

"I don't know if I can do this, Philip," Syrena said. "I made a promise to Will, I must carry it out." She began to swim towards the ship. I panicked and grabbed her arm, pulling her against me.

"Was the mermaid in there right? Were you really just using me this entire time?" I was hurt, and I wanted an explanation. Something told me that what the woman said was not an entire lie.

"No, Philip, of course not. I love you, I do," she said, looking down. She looked guilty, which was a sure sign that she was lying, at least in my eyes.

"I want the truth Syrena," I said, anger now filling my voice. I saw a tear escape Syrena's eyes, and she looked back up at me.

"I love you, but it did not start out that way. I was planning on doing something horrible to you, and watching in glee as it carried out. You were so trusting in the beginning, and I did not deserve that trust. I just-never planned on feeling the same way you did. I fell for you," she whispered, leaning into me.

"What about Will?" I asked.

She shook her head. "That is nothing compared to how I feel for you. I do not feel for him, he simply dazzled me, and it made me want different things. I wanted to make you jealous so you…," she trailed off, not being able to respond.

"Well you accomplished your goal," I said, once again angry. "You did hurt me, mission accomplished. I hope you happy now." I began to swim away from her, towards the shore close by.

"Please don't go Philip!" I heard Syrena scream in the distance, but I didn't respond, until I remembered something. I turned back towards her, and hope was written all over her face. I reached toward her hand, and grabbed the Pearls. I then through them far off into the distance, and looked down at Syrena. She seemed shocked that I had done this.

"Now," I said. "you have no obligation to Will ever again. Who do you choose? Me?" I asked as I moved farther away from her. "Or him?"

"You, Philip. It's always been you," she said, as she moved to me quickly. She wrapped her arms around me when she got closer and kissed me on the lips. It was the most passionate she'd ever been with me.

When she finally came up for air, I whispered that we should go now. She nodded, and together we swam towards the shore of a small island, just the two of us, forever.

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the final chapter! Please review with any comments, and like and follow! Thanks for reading! ****J**


End file.
